


【利威尔x你/CherryCola8】Macarena

by AntidoteA0314



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteA0314/pseuds/AntidoteA0314
Summary: This was originally published on Lofter in 2018.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader





	【利威尔x你/CherryCola8】Macarena

“该死的啊啊啊！来不及了！要迟到了！”  
你一边以希尔顿的标准快速收拾着里维的床铺，一边懊恼地薅过自己乱蓬蓬的长发在头顶团了个丸子。这几天都守到很晚，确定他不会再回来了就立刻窜进他的房里打游击。可别说什么脆皮鸭文学充气女友宅男神器一个也没有，那些看不懂字的文件夹估计也都是所谓巨人世界的资料。你大概天生就不是治学的料，看不懂就烦躁，烦躁了就在网上胡乱搜索，越搜就越慌，越慌就越觉得他随时要被FBI带走了，越这么自己吓自己就越怀念他对你的好。  
想得是一塌糊涂——导致这一晚居然在老男人的被窝里做了个绮丽春梦。  
不堪回首，你的脸红得要渗出血来。总之已经决定不能再这样下去了，今晚就老老实实回自己的床上睡觉——不管他有多香这都是最后一次了！  
已经五天了，差不多也该回来了吧。  
有预感般把钥匙插进锁眼，轻轻一拧，发现没上锁，立刻激动起来。轻手轻脚地换鞋走进房间，果然看见熟悉的人在他自己的房间里更换床品。  
“啊！爸爸！你回来了啊啊啊！我好想你！”  
几乎是含着热泪扑了上去，一蹦就跳进了他怀里。  
“哎……”  
他有点没反应过来，但还是稳稳地接住了你。  
你打量了他一下：清澈眼白上轻微的红血丝看起来有点疲倦，不过烟蓝色的眼睛琉璃般亮晶晶的，眉目柔和，看起来心情不错的样子。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
你再次抱住他的脖子嗷嗷感慨，俨然是他养大的犬系小动物。  
“行了，晚上出去吃，你选地点。”  
“好！……但是你在干嘛？”  
“没什么，空了几天落灰了。”  
“哦……”  
你心怀鬼胎地转身溜回了自己房间，没看见里维从枕头缝里又捏出一根你的细长头发。

【今晚能来一下吗？求你了。】  
又是她，可这个时间真的有点为难。

“选好了吗？”  
“还没……”  
见你面露难色，里维一把抢过了手机。  
“……就是我之前和你提过的因为校园暴力退学去夜店上班的好朋友，最近年底了她们店要拼业绩，倒数的就要收拾滚蛋了，所以她一直在求我去帮她捧捧场……你想去吗？我其实换了50张1美元零钱，你去的话算我请你的。我年纪不够，你不带我去我是去不了的……”  
“校园暴力，原因？”  
“因为长得漂亮啊，追的人多，换男友也确实频繁，所以男的女的都得罪了不少吧。”  
“那你为什么和她做朋友？”  
“喜欢她，得不到就因爱生恨，说起来这都是男人们的错吧……”  
你小声嘀咕着。  
的确是这么想的，反正你的前男朋友们都是她看不上，更不敢去看上她的。因而你们从未有过什么冲突，你乐于欣赏那些自以为高高在上的男人们被她甩了后一脸挫败的样子，她自然也乐意玩闹般耍这一出逗你开心，就这么一拍即合。

“下不为例。”  
你唯唯诺诺地跟在里维后面，进门的瞬间就被她一个熊抱。可她闪亮的眼睛明显捕到了比你更让她感兴趣的猎物——几乎是瞬间就锁定了你身边的里维。看样子是本还想热情地去抱一下，却被他不露声色地躲了过去。  
“Macarena.”  
“新爸爸。”  
你简短地向他们介绍了对方。里维冷漠又不失礼节地点了点头。Macarena则用玩味的眼神在他身上意犹未尽地转了几圈，终于在音乐响起后不情愿地赶回台上。你为她的怠慢微微不爽，却还是走到舞池最前排点了一大杯啤酒。招手示意里维过来，他却闷闷不乐地躲到了最偏远的沙发区去了。  
Macarena在音乐和口哨声中铿锵踏舞而来。  
你有点脸红心跳——从前虽然要好，却也没见过她这么“清凉”的时候，身为同性你甚至都有想要把那两片薄布扯了看个彻底的冲动。她暴露在外的肌肤悉数扑了闪粉，在眼花缭乱的彩灯下炫目得让人意乱情迷。你看着她在舞台上颇有视觉冲击力的表演，恍惚乱入了她的前男友们的视角。有些女人天生魅惑，一颦一笑，无不令人心神驰往，更何况当她有意对你示好，更是连每根头发丝都让你觉得风情万种肆意撩拨。  
突然被人推搡了一下，才发觉身边的男人们早已沸腾癫狂了。  
他们如歌词中所唱一般为她疯狂打赏，面值不同的纸币塞满了她不够接纳的衣裳。绿油油的美钞雪片般纷扬下落，被她用细长的高跟鞋踩住步步为营，宛如不屑人间的冷傲女王。  
你看呆了。  
直到她走到你面前，冲着你邪魅一笑，在你反应过来前霸道地将你的脸整张一把摁入她的胸膛，随着音乐鼓点一顿疯狂揉搓。黑暗的柔软里你被逗得咧嘴傻笑，弓着腰在身后充满羡慕的尖叫里得意洋洋。待她揪着你的头发佯装粗鲁把你扯出来，才发觉自己脸上鼻尖充斥着她身上甜腻的香粉味道，这种虚荣快意的刺激让你兴奋叫好，还把兜里的钱悉数倒出，为她讴歌般肆意撒落。  
她下场休息后，你立刻回魂般端着啤酒跑向里维的方向。  
看他频繁揉着太阳穴，一副想睡又被吵到睡不着的样子，实在是心疼又抱歉。刚想走上去拉他离开，却被熟悉的香味从后捂住了嘴巴。  
“感谢你们的捧场，让我送新爸爸一个膝上舞。”  
她在你耳边呵着气，温柔又不容拒绝地把你向后勒了一下。  
想替他拒绝，可她却早在你的片刻犹豫中从身前错过，气势傲人地直奔他去了。你不知所措地站在原地尴尬自嘲，突然希望他站起来粗鲁拒绝她的“好意”。  
可是他没有。  
她背对着你，大概是在向他说明来意。  
里维的目光从她的轮廓外漏出对上你，依旧如水平静，却多了点失望与疲惫。你冲着他无声地张了张嘴拼命摇头，可是迟了，她已经按着他的肩膀跨坐了下去。你眼睁睁看着她坐在他的大腿上，用柔软的身体挑逗地蹭过他的胸膛，又不断在昏暗光线下做出极致诱惑的动作。  
在暧昧音乐波动跳跃的卷曲长发，终于阻断了你们间仅有的视线交流。  
你在周边人尽兴的舞蹈中无法自控地战栗着，故作镇定地灌着啤酒以捍卫着仅有的尊严，可在意的眼神完全无法从他们身上移去。明明自己都无法说服自己，是那么心虚孤零零得格外怯懦好笑。  
只能看见他的手还规矩地垂在身体两侧，意兴阑珊的指尖频频敲击着沙发皮面。  
你疯了般嫉妒她可以以女人的身份落座于他身前膝上，这之前明明只有你可以借着“女儿”的头衔抱着他撒娇。  
你看着她的手滑过他的肩膀，猜想着它们在他的颈间动作，片刻之后又不自觉探进他衬衫的尖尖领口。  
全身的血液突然喧嚣，脉搏在头顶的穴位鼓噪，这愤怒屈辱的醋海生波，叫你自食恶果地独自品尝。  
她突然在他膝上抬高了自己的身体，偏过的脑袋不怀好意地想做些什么。  
你终于按捺不住，把酒杯往旁边桌上一摔，箭步冲向他们。  
里维的手忽而抬了起来把她拨到了一边，起身利落地从钱包里掏出一张50美金，甩在身前的桌上。

“够了。”  
他说。  
除却厌恶，毫无波澜。

你突然愣住，想笑却只能苦涩地扯了扯嘴角。  
事发突然，又该怎么收场。  
Macarena显然也没想到自己的卖力演出获得如此评价，一秒尴尬后立刻训练有素地从身旁餐桌上摸过菜单纸笔，写下了自己的电话姓名，楚楚可怜地试图塞进里维的手里。  
“没能让您满意，是我的问题，请给我一个补偿您的机会。”  
半晌见他没有接过，有点心急地跑过来拉住你的手，在你耳边急躁又带着命令般压低了嗓音。  
“喂，我喜欢他！我要得到他！快帮我搞定。”  
她还是像从前那样要与你狼狈为奸，游戏人间。  
可惜她不懂，你不再是从前，里维于你亦比任何人都特别。  
一瞬哑然，简直气笑。  
不远处的里维盯着她与你纠缠不休窃窃私语，突然彻底放弃般转身就要离去。  
“对不起我们没有办法再继续做朋友了就这样吧。”  
你漠然甩开她的手，向里维的背影追去。  
“不是吧你？明明自己说过对他没有意思的！你给我回来！我自己来！不要你帮忙了行吧！”

突然明白之前人缘为什么这么差了。  
突然明白为别人带来了多大的困扰。  
突然明白避之不及愤然心碎的意义。

“你敢？”  
挎住里维的胳膊，你背对着她比了个中指。

“放手。”  
为什么要用这么冷冰冰的语气，一起出门前明明不是这样的。  
时间只过了不到两小时而已。  
膝上舞，也并不是你的指使或用意。  
“对不起，是我的错，我们回去说。”  
你死死抓住他，任他抵死嫌弃地想把你甩掉。

隔着一层衬衫的他的胳膊，  
怎么凉得好像没有一丝温度。  
十一月底的夜，  
原来已经这么冷了。

Continue...


End file.
